Tiny Toons: Happy World Land
by Saucely Kazzy Carton
Summary: The Tiny Toons are on summer vacation and they decide to spend it at Happy World Land. However, they run into some trouble along the way. My First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Tiny Toons: Happy World Land

It was just another ordinary day in Acme Acres. However, this was no ordinary day for the Tiny Toons. That was because today was the last day of school before summer vacation. Right now, the Tiny Toons were in class listening to Bugs Bunny's lecture. However, no one was really paying attention to his lecture because they were all too busy counting how many minutes they had left before the bell rang. Each person in the class,(Bugs excluded), was staring at the clock. 2:45. Only 15 minutes before they get 3 months of freedom. 14 minutes later, everyone(except Bugs who was still lecturing) was staring at the clock in anticipation. Only 60 more seconds and their vacation can begin. Finally, after 59 seconds the clock hand was about to move to 3:00 but suddenly the clock hand moved backwards until the time said 2:50. Everybody got mad at this because this meant they had to spend 10 more minutes in the classroom. It was as if the clock was alive and was saying,"Take that suckers! Now you have to spend 10 more minutes here". After a bit of lecturing Bugs paused when he realized no one was paying attention to him. They were staring at the clock as if they were in a tried whistling to get their attention but it failed. Next, he tried shouting to the class but that didn't work either.

Bugs then took out a horn a blew into it as loud as he could but the was still staring at that stupid clock. Then Bugs got an idea. He took the clock off the wall and taped it to his chest, the students' eyes following the clock everytime it moved.

After feeling satisfied that their attention was at least partially on him, Bugs was about continue his speech when suddenly the clock rang loudly and the clock hand had moved to 3:00. After that, the students left the class(with speed that would have made Sonic the Hedgehog jealous) leaving Bugs who was now cursing the day he ever became a teacher.

**- end of chapter -**

**Authors note:**

**Just so you know this is my first fanfic so I'm new to this. Sorry if my chapters seem short but with my VERY busy schedule(which includes being lazy and watching t.v while eating pizza) I don't have much time for fanfiction.**

**I'm thinking about making a Ninja Turtles fic soon but nothing's official yet. Speaking of which, I want to know what you guys think of the 2012 series( for those of you who are TMNT fans) Personally, I think it's better than the 2003 series. Expect another chapter soon( that is if I can get my fat self out of bed) Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the bell rang, all the students started leaving the school. Outside the school building were Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Plucky. "Yes, summer vacation is finally here which means three months of freedom and fun!" Plucky said.

"So what are we going to do this summer?"Buster asked.

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?" Babs replied.

"Actually, I'm satisfied with just sitting in front of the t.v. all summer while eating potato chips" Plucky said.

"Why don't we go to Happy World Land?", Hamton said,"That

is where me and my family went last summer"

"Oh No! I'm not going back there again! Not after what happened last time." Plucky shouted,"I still have nightmares about the crazy pork eating killer with a ski mask trying to kill me with a chainsaw before cooking me and making pork-duck stew using my remains and Hamton's remains who was also killed with a chainsaw by the same killer with the same ski mask and a fascination with pork."

"Wha? Ok, you just lost me. What are you talking about?" Buster said.

"I don't know. The point is I don't want to go there." said Plucky.

"Well I think going to Happy World Land is a great idea." Babs said.

"I heard they have awesome rides there" Buster said.

"And they have good food too!" Hamton added.

"Then it's settled. We're all going to Happy World Land."Buster said.

"Correction. **You** are all going to Happy World Land. I'm not going" Plucky said.

"Why don't you want to go with us?" Hamton asked.

"Don't worry about him Hamton. He's just too chicken to go with us." Buster said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Plucky asked.

"It means you're a scaredy-cat" Babs replied.

"I'm not a scaredy-cat" Plucky said.

"Yes, you are" Buster said.

"I am not"

"You are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Prove it"

"Fine. I'll go to Happy World Land with you guys but only to prove that I'm not scared." Plucky said.

"Well now that that's settled we should start packing our bags because we leave tomorrow" Buster said.

The four of them split up and went to their separate houses so they could pack their bags. Meanwhile, Montana Max(who was hiding behind a tree during their conversation) was looking at them leave. "So those dweebs are going to Happy World Land are they? This is my perfect chance to get revenge for all the times they humilated me."Montana said.

Then Max walked home so he could come up with an evil plan.

**- end of chapter -**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Early the next morning, the four young toons met in their assigned meeting place. The sun wasn't up yet and it was still dark outside. Each of them had spent last night packing their bags and getting everything they will need for their trip to Happy World Land. "Alright, before we begin I would like to do roll call to make sure everyone is here" said Buster.

The three other toons looked at each other then looked back at Buster.

"There are only four of us. Everyone **is** here." said Babs.

"Nevertheless, I would like to do roll call anyway to make sure" replied Buster.

"But what's the point of that?" Plucky asked.

Buster(ignoring Plucky) took out his chart and said, "Hamton?"

"What?" Hamton asked.

"You were supposed to say 'here'."

"Oh, here" said Hamton

"Barbara Anne Buuny?"

"Don't call me that, and yes I am here" Babs said.

"Plucky?"

"I'm here now can we get this over with?" said Plucky.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, another person was watching them. "He forgot to mention me" said Montana Max(who was hiding in the bush).

"Alright, here's how we are going to do this", Buster started, "we are going to take a cab, pick up something to eat for breakfast, then make our way to the airport where we are going to go on the plane that should take us to Happy World Land. Any questions?"

"I've got a question" Plucky said.

"Okay, since no one has any questions then let's call the cab so we can be on our way" said Buster(ignoring Plucky...again).

**XXX**

"Are we there yet?" asked Plucky with a comic in his hands.

The four toons were in a cab heading to the airport and they were each getting annoyed because of Plucky asking that question every 2 minutes.

"Are we there yet?" asked Plucky.

"No, we're not there yet" said Buster.

**2 minutes later**

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Plucky, ask me that one more time. I dare you!" said Buster.

"Are we there yet?"

"That's it !"

Buster yanked the comic out of his hands, rolled down the window, and held the comic outside the window ready to drop it.

"No, not the comic!" Plucky yelled, "That's a rare special edition **Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs** comic!"

"Do you promise not to ask that question again?" Buster asked.

"I promise now give me my comic!"

"Ok"

Buster let the comic fly into Plucky's face and Plucky mumbled some things under his breath.

"Guys, I'm hungry" said Hamton.

"But you already ate 12 cheeseburgers, 2 pizzas, a chicken sandwich, and a whole box of donuts" , Babs said, " how are you still hungry?"

"It's okay Babs", Buster said, "there is a Burger Queen resturaunt up ahead so we'll just stop there and get something."

Little did they know that they were being followed and watched by someone. That someone is none other than Montana Max and based on the evil grin on his face, you could tell that he has something bad planned for the 4 toons.

**- end of chapter -**

**Authors Note: Yay! I updated! I hope you like the story so far. I didn't get to the real exciting part yet and I probably won't for the next 1 or 2 chapters. Also, I decided I am going to make a TMNT fic but I'm not going to spend a lot of time on that since this is my main focus. So long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what? I updated! Isn't that great! My TMNT fic is up. Just letting you know. Now, THIS chapter is where the action starts.**

**XXXX**

Chapter 4

After making a stop to Burger Queen, the four toons made their way to the airport. After eating the five triple beef burgers with all the toppings at Burger Queen, Hamton fell fast asleep in the cab. When they got to the airport, Hamton was in such a deep sleep that they had to drag him across the floor because he wouldn't wake up. The three of them (plus Hamton who was still sleeping) sat down in their seats until their plane was ready. "So how long until our plane is ready?" Plucky asked.

"I don't know", Buster responded," they said they will call us when it is."

"So what now?" Plucky asked.

Babs took out a book a started reading while Buster took out his Bintendo GS game.

"Who wants to play **Super Dario Bros. **with me?" Buster asked.

Plucky took out his own Bintendo GS and said "I'll play with you."

**XXXX**

**30 minutes later**

"What! I lost again?! Why do I keep losing?!" Plucky asked/yelled.

"Maybe it's because you suck at this game." Buster said.

"Or maybe it's because you are cheating!" said Plucky.

"How do you cheat in **Super Dario Bros.**?" Buster asked.

At that moment a mysterious person in a trechcoat came up to them.

"Your plane is ready" the person said in a voice that was oddly familiar.

"It is? Where is it?" Buster asked.

"Go down the hall and take exit C4. Your plane is waiting for you there" the person responded.

"Ok, thanks. C'mon guys." Buster said.

As the three toons walked off(along with Hamton who was still being dragged because he was still in a deep sleep), the mysterious man watched them go. When they were out of sight, he took off his disguise revealing him to be Montana Max.

"So long suckers" Max said before walking off.

**XXXX**

When they got to their plane, they all(excluding Hamton who was still asleep) realized something. They were the only ones on the plane.

"I can't believe it. How can we be the only ones on this plane?" Buster wondered.

"Maybe we are the only ones who want to go to Happy World Land this summer" Babs suggested.

"I don't know. Something just smells fishy." Buster said.

"That's probably just Hamton's breath. He ate a whote bucket of fish this morning." Plucky said, "and besides, I'm excited. A whole plane all to ourselves"

"Well, maybe your right guys", Buster said, " Come on. Let's get in our seats".

After lying Hamton(who was still sleeping down), they sat in their seats. Soon, each of them started to follow Hamton's example and drifted off to sleep.

**XXXX**

He didn't know what woke him up but soon Plucky's eyes started to open. At first, he didn't recognize his surroundings and he wondered where he was. Then he remembered that he was still on the plane headed for Happy World Land. Excited, he looked out the window to see if they were anywhere near Happy World Land but when he didn't recognize anything outside he figured they weren't there yet. Then he saw a sign and upon reading it, his eyes widened. Plucky walked toward Buster(who was still sleeping) and woke him up by splashing cold water in his face.

"What the...! Plucky, what are you doing!" Buster yelled angrily.

"Buster, is Happy World Land in Africa?" Plucky asked.

"Of course not! Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"Because that's where the sign says we're going" Plucky answered.

"What?" Buster asked.

"The sign says we're headed for Africa!" said Plucky.

"What's going on?" asked Babs who was just waking up.

"Either they moved Happy World Land to Africa or we're going to the wrong place!" said Plucky.

"Let me see if I can talk to the pilot. There must be some kind of mistake." Buster said.

5 minutes later Buster came back to the others. "Guys", Buster started, "I've got some bad news"

"I don't like the sound of that" Plucky said.

"There isn't a pilot on board. We're the only people on this plane!" Buster said.

"Oh no", Plucky yelled, "we're going to die!"

"Do not panic", Buster said, "Now is not the time for panic!"

"Can we panic if we're about to crash into a mountain?" Babs asked.

"Yes, why?"

"We're about to crash into one."

The four toons(minus Hamton who amazingly was still asleep) turned to the mountain they were about to collide with and screamed.

"Everybody, bail out!" Buster yelled.

Buster, Babs, and Plucky(who was carrying Hamton who was still asleep) jumped out of the plane just as it collided into a mountain and exploded.

"That was close", said Plucky who was falling through the air with Hamton in his arms.

Then (finally, I might add) Hamton woke up. "What's going on?" asked Hamton

"We're about to die! That's what" Plucky answered.

"Whose stupid idea was it to jump out of a plane without a parachute?" Buster asked.

"I believe it was **your** stupid idea" Babs responded.

"Hey, nobody's perfect" said Buster.

"If I had known I would die today I would have spent more time doing what I love. Reading comic books." Plucky said.

"That's it! Plucky, do you still that comic from earlier" Buster asked.

"Well, yes, but this is hardly the time to be reading comics." Plucky said handing over his **Samurai Slugs **comic.

Buster grabbed the comic then started tearing the pages apart and twisted them together.

"What are you doing!" Plucky yelled.

"I'm making us a parachute." Buster said.

A few seconds later, Buster had crafted a giant parachute out of the comic pages. After everyone grabbed the parachute, they had floated down into the water. "So much fo making it to Happy World Land" Buster said. They each saw land not to far from them so they swam there.

When they made it to shore, they each fell flat on the ground and relaxed.

"We made it" Buster said.

All of a sudden, an arrow flew past his head and they each looked up to see angry tribesmen staring at them.

"Or maybe not", Buster finished.

**- end of chapter -**

**What will happen next? Will they survive? Will they make it out of this? Will they ever get to Happy World Land? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions? Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally updated. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for that.**

**XXXXX**

_'Why is it everytime we try to have fun and enjoy ourselves, we end up captured, beaten, kidnapped, or nearly killed?'_ Buster thinks to himself as he opens his eyes. He finds himself chained to the wall inside a holding cell ofsome sort. His three friends were chained up next to him, also just waking up.

Buster looked around and wondered where he was. He remembered getting on the plane to Happy World Land and how the plane crashed. The last thing he remembered before drawing a blank was when they ran into these tribesmen. They sprayed some gas on them, which he figured must of been sleeping powder to make them pass out. Then he wakes up in chains, in a cell, waiting for who knows what these people were planning to do with them. Typical.

"What's going on? Are we in Happy World Land yet?" asked Hamton.

"This doesn't look like Happy World Land to me" said Babs.

"Seeing as how we're chained up in a cell waiting for our deaths, I'd say we're in Torture World Land" said Plucky.

"Torture World Land? Do they have food here? I'm starving." said Hamton.

"Any food we find here is probably poisoned." said Plucky.

"I don't care as long as it's food" Hamton said.

"You mean you don't care if you get poisoned and die?" Plucky asked.

"Of course not! Living's overrated." Hamton said.

"I always knew you were crazy Hamton" said Plucky.

"Guys", Buster started,"I think we've been captured by tribesmen and taken to a holding cell where we've been chained to the wall which means we will get to Happy World Land a little later than we expected."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Buster" Babs said.

"I'm going to die soon and it'll be all your fault", Plucky said, "If you hadn't have convinced me to come along, I would be at home right now watching t.v. and eating potato chips. Instead, I'm about to get killed by a bunch of tribesmen."

"Calm down Plucky. We'll get out of this. We've always gotten out of danger after we've gotten in it in our cartoons." Buster said.

"Yeah, but this isn't our cartoon. This is fanfiction, so things work differently here. We're still gonna die." Plucky said.

"C'mon. Do you think the author would just kill us off?" Buster asked.

"I wouldn't put it past Saucely Kazzy Carton" Plucky said.

"If the author truly wanted us dead, he would have killed us off already. Have a little more faith in the author." Buster said.

"Can you guys stop breaking the 4th wall and listen? Someones coming." Babs said.

At that moment, two people stepped in the room. Both of them were wearing masks and they were also armed. They walked further into the room to the far wall where the toons were chained in. The two people, who they assumed were prison guards or something, noticed that they were awake. Their eyes widened beneath their masks. Probably because they didn't expect them to be awake so soon.

"Hey", Buster started, "Can you tell us what we're doing here"

"Yeah, whats the big idea" said Babs, "You can't keep us in chains like we're animals"

"But we _are_ animals" said Hamton.

"I don't care what you do with the other three, you can kill them for all I care" said Plucky, "but at least set ME free. I don't deserve to die!"

The first guard looked at the other guard then back at the toons and said, " gwe mon tweu as gon el $$o F2% pizza pie fi^ nik juu moo *&#! gel"

"What the freak did he just say?" Plucky asked.

"Do these guys even speak English?" Buster asked.

"I thought I heard something about pizza or pie or something. Maybe their hungry like I am." Hamton said.

"Let me try to communicate with them" Babs said.

"Tk ertds h#lkq Lkt 41ktr3& wdp sgejh du#lssj fuufuu tu L ru t?" the guard said.

"hahfe korkl metna W#lo!^^ djhshe shsjwsh qeto*&# dhw duh mega nam?" Babs said.

"reve doof tseb eht si azzip!" the guard said.

"retteb si ynnuB retcarahc nootrac tsrow eht si kcuD yffaD." Babs said.

Then then the guards left the room leaving behind three confused toons and one satisfied pink rabbit.

"What language was that?" Buster asked.

"Pig French. I also know Pig Spanish, Pig English, Pig Japanese, Pig Martian, Pig Chinese..." Babs said.

"There's a Pig Martian?" Hamton asked.

"What did the guard tell you?" Buster asked.

"He said, 'segassem terces ym fo eno dnuof uoy, snoitalutargnoc.' "Babs said.

"What?"

"You know.." said Babs

"No I don't know." Buster said.

"I think the guard said that the leader of the tribe was coming to see us" Plucky said.

Babs looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I didn't. I just looked out the window and saw the leader of the tribe heading in our direction"

"How do you know he's the leader?" Buster asked.

"Because he's a really old guy with a walking stick." Plucky said.

"Good point"

Then the door opened and an old fart- I mean man, walked in. You could tell that he was old. He was a short man, with grey hair. His chin was so wrinkled it looked like he had 57 chins instead of one. He had wrinkles on his wrinkles. He walked really slowly(I mean REALLY slowly, like 2 inches per hour. A sloth could beat him in a race). He was so ugly that the first person who looked at him died on the spot. He makes ugly people seem beautiful. He smells like he hadn't took a bath in the last 10 decades. And you should see the way he-

"I think you made your point Mr. Author", the elderly man said.

Sorry. I got sidetracked. Anyway, he walked up to the four toons who were still in chains.

"Are you the leader of the tribe?" Buster asked.

"Yes. I am Yenn Inabin of the Tribe of unsophisticated ruffians who are mean and are so low in technology advancements that they still use bows and arrows and spears while everyone else use guns and cannons. Or Tourwamaaslotattsubaaasweeugac for short." the man said.

"Wait, you speak English?"

"Of course. Everyone on this island speaks English. It's the only language we know. We don't know any language except English"

"But...those guards...I mean...how did...why could...huh?"

"Well anyway, we were wondering if you could unchain us and let us get off this island." Babs said.

"Yeah, we're trying to get to Happy World Land." Buster said.

"So you're traveling to Happy World Land are you? That's nice. I just came back from there. It was a lot of fun." The elderly man said.

"So you'll let us go?"

"No." Yenn said.

"Why?" Babs asked.

"Because we need you to do something for us and we won't let you go until you do." said Yenn.

"What do we need to do?"

"Make cartoons for us."

"What?"

"We tribesmen love watching your cartoons. We have every episode of Tiny Toon Adventures on dvd and we saw your movie aproximately 4,452 times. We love seeing you guys in cartoons"

"Gee, that's nice of you to say about me", Plucky said, "I am the star after all."

"I wasn't talking about you, you stupid duck. Your the only tiny toon we **don't **like to see in cartoons" Yenn said.

"So if we agree to make a cartoon for you guys, then you'll let us go?" Buster asked.

"Of course. I don't see any reason not to." Yenn said.

"Ok then we'll make you a cartoon." Buster said.

"But what good is a cartoon if I'm not in it?" Plucky asked.

"But you _will_ be in it." Yenn said.

"But I thought you hated seeing me in cartoons"

"Well, we do like to see Buster and Babs drop anvils on you and make a fool out of you. We still think you are a bum, though." Yenn said.

"Me! A bum! Please." Plucky said, "I'm not a bum. If I am a bum, which I'm not, then I wish to be ran over by a bus."

Then a bus drove into the room toward Plucky. "I hate my life" Plucky said before getting run over.

"Anyway, do you agree to making us a cartoon?" Yenn asked.

"As long as you send us home afterwards, we agree" Buster said.

"C'mon guys, let's go make us a cartoon" Babs said.

**XXXXX**

**1 cartoon later**

After an hour of acting out, and dropping anvils on Plucky's head, they were finally finished with their cartoon. Yenn Inabin looked over the finished cartoon, looking saitisfied with what they made. Then the four toons walked over to Yenn(also known as the stinky old fart).

"I heard that you stupid author!", Yenn shouted.

Plucky sniggered at the the comment (did I mention he's a bum?)

"I'm not a bum!" Plucky yelled.

Will you people stop interupting my writing?

"Maybe when you stop insulting us we will stop interupting you." Yenn said.

You know what? You guys just ruined the whole scene. Let's start over. I'm going back 5 minutes in time to start over.

**XXXXX**

**A 5 minute time travel into the past later(pretend the last scene never happened)**

After an hour of acting out, they were finally finished with their cartoon. Yenn Inabin looked over the finished cartoon, looking satisfied with what they made. Then the four toons walked over to Yenn.

"There's your cartoon. You happy now?" Buster asked.

"Oh yes. This will do quite nicely." Yenn said.

"Good"

Buster and the others walked to where the boats were kept so they could get off the island.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yenn asked.

"To a boat so we can get off" Babs said.

"Oh no. You're not leaving this island." Yenn said evilly.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a dozen tribesmen with their spears pointed at them.

"But you said we could get off the island." Buster said.

"I never said you could get off _immediately. _You will get off when I think you've served your purpose. Until then, you will continue to make cartoons for us and you will be our slaves." Yenn said.

"Sorry, but that ain't happening." Buster said.

The four toons jumped over the tribesmen and ran like madmen to the boats so they can get off.

"Well what are you waiting for, you bums? Catch them! They owe us cartoons!" Yenn yelled to the tribesmen.

The tribesmen ran for the 4 toons who looked back and saw that they were gaining on them.

"Their catching up to us! What do we do, Buster?" Babs yelled.

"We need a distraction. But what?" Buster said.

"I know what can distract them!" ,Hamton said, "Leave it to me!"

Hamton stopped and turned around so he was facing the tribesmen. Hamton pointed behind them and said, "Hey look, an ice cream truck! Free ice cream everybody!"

The tribesmen turned around and ran to where Hamton pointed hoping they could get some free ice cream. By the time they realized Hamton tricked them the four toons were already in the boat sailing off.

"Hamton, where'd you get that idea?" Babs asked.

"No one can resist free ice cream" Hamton said.

"That was a nice move, Hamton" Buster said.

"I don't care as long as we're away from the 'Tribe of Psychos'." Plucky said.

Meanwhile, on the island, Yenn yelled angrily because they escaped in the boat.

"Tribesmen are so stupid. Now they'll get away.", Yenn said, "well, if they can't stay on the island then I'll just kill them."

Yenn took out a torpedo a launched it at the toons.

**XXXXX**

**Meanwhile on the boat**

"When was the last time I said I was hungry?" Hamton asked.

"About 6 seconds ago." Buster responded.

"Well, I'm hungry" Hamton said.

"Hey Hammy, why don't you just eat that fish that's flying towards us incredibly fast" Plucky said pointing to the water.

"What fish?" Buster said looking into the water.

Babs looked and saw something moving through the water and her eyes widened, "That's not a fish, it's a torpedo."

The torpedo hit the boat. Fortanately, it wasn't a powerful torpedo so no one was hurt. Unfortanately, the boat split in two and floated off into two different directions. Buster and Babs drifted off in one direction while Plucky and Hamton drifted off in another direction.

**- end of chapter -**

**Authors Note: Phew. I think that may be the longest chapter I've written for this story. I hope your enjoying the story so far. Please review if possible. I like hearing your thoughts. It's what keeps me going. By the way, if you didn't understand why Plucky made the old man comment it's because in every cartoon I've seen with tribesmen the leaders are always old geezers for some reason. Although, I've only seen 2 cartoons with tribesmen at all. Also, Hamton's ice cream gag was copied off of Duck Dodgers so I take no credit. It came from the DD episode called The New Cadet. Also, in the part in this chapter where Babs and the guard speak different languages, I have put secret messages. You want to know how to find them? Heres a hint. 'sdrawkcab daer'**. **If you observe this clue enough you might be able to get a hidden message. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the next chapter of HWL. Sorry about the long update. I was too busy working on another fanfic and I forgot about this one. I think this chapter was kinda rushed and I didn't do as good on it as I could've.**

**Disclaimer:(I don't see the point of this, I mean I OBVIOUSLY don't own Tiny Toon Adventures otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction)**

**Chapter 6**

Buster Bunny opened his eyes and briefly wondered where he was. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was lying in sand. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was getting hit by a torpedo. He looked around and saw he was on a strange looking island. Babs Bunny was lying close by and she was also just waking up. However, he couldn't see Plucky or Hamton anywhere. _'We must have gotten separated when that torpedo hit us' _,Buster thought, _'I hope they're okay'._

Buster looked around around and tried to figure out where they were.

"This is definitely NOT Happy World Land" Buster said.

"Of course this isn't Happy World Land" a voice behind them said, "This is _Wacky _Land"

Buster jumped and turned around to see Gogo the Dodo bird.

"Oh, it's just you. You nearly gave me a heart attack" Buster said.

"That wasn't a heart attack. You wanna see a real heart attack?" Gogo said. Then Gogo blew a giant whistle and then a heart appeared out of nowhere.

"You wanna see a heart attack, huh?! DO YA?!" The heart said.

Then the heart took a baseball bat and whacked Buster across the head. "There. I attacked." The heart said before disappearing.

"So what brings you to Wacky Land today?" Gogo asked.

"We're in Wacky Land?" Babs asked.

"Of course. Where did you think you were? Oz?" Gogo said.

Babs' eyes widened as she realized that they were indeed in Wacky Land.

"Gogo, maybe you can help us. We're trying to get to Happy World Land" Buster said.

"I would love to help you but unfortantely, you can't off this island. No way, No how." Gogo said.

"Why not?" Buster asked.

"A wizard put a barrier over this island so escape is impossible. Yep, that's why." Gogo said.

"Yeah, right. Nice try but you can't fool me with that tale." Buster said.

Then Buster walked to the edge of the island when suddenly he ran straight into a barrier and fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Buster asked.

"That's the barrier I told you about. I tried to tell you but would you listen? _No!" _Gogo said.

"Why would a wizard put a barrier over the island?" Babs asked.

"I don't know. According to the rumors, he's looking for something he hasn't found yet." Gogo said.

"What could he be looking for?"

Then a projector appeared out of nowhere with a slide show. On the projector was a picture of a group of pirates.

"Legend has it, that a long time ago, a group of pirates buried their most _precious _treasure here on this very island." Gogo said.

"Where did that come from?" Buster asked.

"The treasure? They probably obtained it during one of their raids."

"No, I mean the projector. It just appeared out of nowhere." Buster said.

"Well, this is Wacky Land. _Anything_ is possible here. See?" Gogo said. Then Gogo snapped his finger and suddenly a bunch of anvils appeared over Busters head and fell on top of him.

"I thought Plucky was the only one who was supposed to get hit with anvils." Buster said.

"So what does the buried pirate treasure have to do with the wizard?" Babs asked.

"I heard the wizard is looking for this buried treasure and he won't stop until he finds it. He put that barrier there so no one gets in or out while he searches."

"But we need to get out so we can get to Happy World Land." Buster said.

"Sorry, not my problem. You'll have to take it up with the wizard." Gogo said.

"How do we find him?" Babs asked.

"Follow the purple brick road and it should take you to the wizard" Gogo said.

Gogo pointed over to where a giant purple road was floating in the air with a sign that said _'Wizard's castle 10 wackymiles'_

"You think I would've noticed that before" Buster said.

"C'mon. Let's go find that wizard" Babs said.

**XXXX**

And so, Buster, Babs, and Gogo traveled down the road so they could track down the wizard.

"Strange things have been happening around here lately" Gogo said.

"What do you mean?" Buster asked.

"Ever since the wizard came to Wacky Land, weird things started happening" Gogo explained.

"You mean like those flying sharks" Buster said. He was pointing to some sharks that were flying in the sky(I know, right?!).

"You're right" Gogo said, "That is strange. Normally, the flying sharks don't come here until the winter time."

"Okaaay"

"Gogo how much longer until we make it to the wizard."

"Well according to this map we go straight until we make it to a pond where we turn left and then around the corner to the cocanut tree where we go down until we see the fire breathing monkeys before turning right at the lake of chocalate and then we go 5 paces east before stopping to get a milkshake at Dairy King, then we get back on the road and circle around and keep straight until we get to the pain-forest and walk through it until we see the dancing pineapple which will guide us down the tomb of horseradish and other nasty things before jumping off the cliff and landing in a mudpuddle and continue walking until we make it to our destination" Gogo said, "In other words, it should take us about 20 seconds until we get there."

"Huh?" Buster said

"Huh?" Babs said

"Huh?" The author said.

"Huh?" The readers said.

"Why is everyone saying huh?" Gogo asked.

Then the three toons walked up to a cave.

"This must be the place" Buster said.

"Well, now that you're here I see no reason for me to stay" Gogo said.

"You're not coming with us?"

"Nope. I got places to meet and people to go. So long!" Gogo said before disappearing.

"Did that make any sense to you?" asked Babs

"No. C'mon, let's go inside and see this wizard." Buster said.

**XXXX**

Buster and Babs walked inside the cave where the wizard lived. They saw an old man with a beard so long that you can jump rope with it sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Excuse me", Buster started "Are you the wizard?"

"I don't know" the old man said, "Are YOU the wizard"

"No. I'm Buster Bunny"

"What about that ugly pink rat over there" the old man said" Is SHE the wizard"

"What did he just call me?!" Babs yelled.

"No. Neither of us are wizards. Why would I ask if YOU were the wizard if it's me." Buster said.

"You have a point there. If one of us is the wizard then I guess it's me. Can't say I'm happy about it though. The wizard's a grouch." The man said.

"Why are you grouchy"

"I am looking for something should be here somewhere but I can't seem to find it."

"I see" Buster said.

"Mr. Wizard, we were wondering if you would release the barrier on this island." Babs said

"No" the wizard said.

"Why?"

"No one's leaving until I find the treasure I'm looking for."

"But we need to get off this island."

"Then you'll just have to wait" the wizard said.

"What if we helped you find the treasure you're looking for?" Buster said, "Would you let us go then?"

"I suppose" the wizard said.

"Do you promise to let us go if we find the treasure."

"I promise"

"Okay. C'mon Babs, we're going on a treasure hunt.

**XXXX**

It was a nice and warm evening in Wacky Land. The sky was getting dark and you can see the first stars appear in the night. You would think it was a nice and normal sight if it wasn't for the flying purple monkey.

The monkey was flying down the road until it came to a split path. There was a sign in front of the path that pointed in two directions. The sign read: _'Left- Rainbow Road; Right- Haunted Forest. _Then the monkey saw two travelers headed this way and decided to pull a prank on them. The monkey took the two signs and switched them around. The sign now read: _'Left- Haunted Forest; Right- Rainbow Road'._ Unfortantely for the two travelers, they didn't see the flying monkey switch the signs around.

The two young travelers made it to the split path. "Well Buster, where do we go now?" Babs asked.

"According to this map, we have to go down Rainbow Road and then keep going until we find the treasure." Buster said.

Then Buster looked at the signs and saw the direction Rainbow Road was in. "According to this sign, we have to go down the path to the right."

"Are you sure?" Babs asked, "The path to the left looks safer and less scary."

"Sure I'm sure." Buster said, "That's what the sign says and you can't argue with the sign."

Reluctantly, Babs traveled down the path to the right with Buster. If only they had chose the path to the left.

**XXXXX**

"I don't know, Buster. This doesn't seem right." Babs said as they walked through the haunted forest. The trees looked dark and scary and there was an eerie fog in the air. Suddenly, a spooky sounding howl filled the air.

Babs jumped up and said, "What was that?!"

Buster laughed and said, "You're just being scared."

"And you're not?!" Babs said.

"No, I'm not. I'm not afraid of anything." Buster said.

Buster and Babs kept walking down the path. Then, Babs walked up behind Buster.

"BOO!" Babs shouted.

Buster screamed and jumped 10,000 feet into the air(Don't ask me how that's possible. It just is). Then Buster fell to the ground where Babs was laughing her ears off.

"Not afraid of anything, huh?" Babs said.

"You didn't scare me! I was just...startled." Buster said.

"Sure you were" Babs said sarcasticly.

They continued walking down the dark and spooky path. "I don't get it." Buster said, "The treasure should be around here somewhere."

"Maybe we took a wrong turn" Babs said.

Babs continued looking around when suddenly a giant monster appeared in front of them.

"AAH! IT'S A MONSTER!" Buster yelled.

"Nice try, Buster. But if you think you can scare me by dressing up like a monster then you've got another thing coming" Babs said.

"Babs. How can that be me if I'm STANDING RIGHT HERE?!" Buster said.

Babs looked at Buster, then looked at the monster, then back at Buster, then at the monster. Then her eyes widened and she screamed.

"MONSTER!" Babs screamed. Then she ran away until she was out of the forest. She was panting and stopped to catch her breath. She looked around but Buster was no where in sight.

"Buster?" She called out. There was no answer.

"He must not be out of the forest yet. I'll just wait for him" Babs said.

So she waited.

And she waited.

And she waited.

And she waited.

And she waited.

**XXXXX**

500 _'And she waiteds'_ later.

"What's taking so long" Babs said, "It shouldn't take this long to get out a forest. Maybe something bad happened to him? Maybe he got captured by the monster? I have to save him"

Then Babs ran into the forest. She was looking for about 5 minutes. It wasn't long before she found Buster. And he was with the monster!

Determined to save Buster, she took out a hammer and ran toward the monster.

"Babs!" Buster said, "I'm glad you're here!"

"You let Buster go, you evil monster!" Babs said before smashing him with her hammer repeatedly.

"Babs wait! It's okay! He's friendly!" Buster said.

"Friendly?", Babs said.

"Yeah. His name is George. He's agreed to help us find the treasure." Buster said.

"He knows where the treasure is?" Babs asked.

"Yep, I do", George said, "I was there when the pirates buried it. Come with me, please."

George led Buster and Babs out of the forest. He led them to the area where the treasure was and he dug up the treasure chest from the ground.

"Here's the treasure chest you were looking for." George said.

"Thanks George."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the haunted forest." George said.

Then George walked back to the haunted forest. Buster and Babs waved to him as he walked away.

"C'mon. Let's take this treasure to the wizard so we can get off this island." Buster said.

**XXXXX**

And so, Buster and Babs took the treasure chest back to the wizard. They were inside the cave where the wizard lived.

"Well, I see you've found the treasure. Good job. As a reward I shall release the barrier on the island." The wizard said.

"Mr. Wizard, if you don't mind me asking. What's in the treasure chest? Money?" Buster asked.

"Nope. Something _much_ more valuble. Take a look for yourselves." The wizard said.

Buster and Babs looked in the treasure chest and gasped.

"The treasure chest is full of...free tickets to Happy World Land?"

"Of course" The wizard said, "They have awesome rides at Happy World Land."

"What a coincidence! We're going to Happy World Land!" Babs said.

"If that's true then take some of these free tickets. They could be useful when you get to Happy World Land."

Buster and Babs took four free tickets. Two for themselves and two for Plucky and Hamton.

"That reminds me! We need to find our friends. Can you help us?" Buster asked.

"Describe them." The wizard said.

"One is a pig who can eat you out of house and home, and the other is a duck who has an ego the size of Mount Everest."

"Hmm. Would your friends be a short, chubby pig wearing overalls and a green duck who looks like a bum?"

"Yes."

"I know where they are. I'll teleport you to them."

Then the wizard used a teleporting beam on Buster and Babs and they disappeared.

**- end of chapter -**

**Authors note: Again, sorry for the late update. I got too caught up in a TMNT fic that I was working on and forgot about this one. When I realized how long it's been since I updated I typed this as fast as I could. Seriously, I finished this whole chapter in the span of 10 minutes. Which is impressive since this isn't a pre-planned fic. I'm making this up as I go. I honestly have no idea where I intend to go with this fic. See you next time(Hopefully soon).**

**PS: Thanks ToonFan for all your awesome reviews. Hearing what you think about story means a lot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It is I. Your friendly neighborhood Saucely Kazzy Carton! I know some of you were expecting a continuation of the last chapter. Sorry to burst your bubble but this isn't continuing where the last chapter left off. Some of you might have been wondering what Plucky and Hamton were doing while Buster and Babs were treasure-hunting. So this chapter is going to be about Plucky and Hamton. Meaning this takes place at the EXACT SAME TIME as the last chapter. Just telling you so you won't be confused. Also, this chapter will feature the return of one of Plucky's most popular alter-egos. BATDUCK!**

**Chapter 7**

Plucky slowly opened his eyes. His head was throbbing and it was hard to see. Once he shook the mental cobwebs out of his mind, he tried to piece together how he winded up here. He remembered the trip to Happy World Land which had gone bad and ended up with them getting captured by toon-loving Tribesmen. All he remembered before drawing a blank was the Tribe's leader launching a torpedo at them.

He tried getting up but then he discovered that the ground below him was strangely soft. He looked below him and saw that he was lying on Hamton, who was still asleep. Plucky got up and looked for his other two friends, only to find that they weren't there.

_'I guess we got seperated during the explosion' _Plucky thought, _'why couldn't we stay at home and play_ _video games like most teens would during summer break?'_

Plucky looked down at Hamton, who was muttering something about Burgers, Pizza, and Honey Buns in his sleep. Plucky shook Hamton. "Hey Hammy, it's time to wake up!"

Hamton was still sleeping.

"C'mon, Hambrain! It's time to wake up!" Plucky shouted a little louder this time.

Hamton was still sleeping.

"Last chance! Either wake up or I'll splash you with freezing cold water!" Plucky shouted.

Hamton was still sleeping.

"Have it your way" Plucky said. He took out a bucket of ice-cold water and dumped it on Hamton.

Hamton was still sleeping.

"Oh My Gosh! Wake up already!" Plucky screamed.

Hamton was still sleeping.

Plucky threw rocks at Hamton.

Hamton was still sleeping.

Plucky kicked and stomped on him.

He was still sleeping.

Plucky smacked him in the face with one of his comics.

He was still sleeping.

At last, Plucky got tired and sat down for a snack. As soon as the smell of Plucky's snacks reached the pig's nose, Hamton immediately woke up.

"What's going on?" Hamton asked.

"Hamton!" Plucky said,"you're finally awake!"

"Where are we? And when do we eat?" Hamton asked.

"I don't know. I saw the sign and it looks like we're just outside a city called Gotham City." Plucky said.

"Where are Buster and Babs?" Hamton asked.

"I think we got separated, so it's just the two of us hammy." Plucky said.

"How do we get to Happy World Land _now_?" Hamton asked.

"After all we've been through, you STILL want to go to Happy World Land? I just want to go **home**!" Plucky said.

"You won't be going anywhere, I'm afraid." a voice said, "Not until you complete a quest we need you to complete."

Both toons turned to see a man walking toward them.

"Who the heck are you?" Plucky asked.

"My name is John. We need you to handle something in Gotham. Only _you_ can stop it." John said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Plucky said.

"The author, Saucely Kazzy Carton, paid me ten dollars to tell you this." John said.

"And what will the author do if I refuse your stupid quest?" Plucky asked.

"The author told me to tell you that if you don't accept this quest, he will throw your comic book collection in the incinerator." John said.

"NO! Not my comics!" Plucky shouted, "Alright, fine! I'll accept his stupid quest! What do we have to do?"

"Gotham City has been taken over by the evil invader Zog. If you vanquish him in combat, then your quest will be completed." John said.

"Alright. This will be a cinch. C'mon Hamton." Plucky said before walking to the city.

"Can we eat yet?" Hamton asked

**XXXXXX**

"C'mon Hamton! We have to complete this quest before the author throws my comics in the furnace" Plucky shouted as he and Hamton were running through the city of Gotham.

"Now, how do we find this Zog character in a city this big?!" Plucky wondered.

They were having a hard time finding Zog. Everytime, they mentioned his name, the people around them would shiver in fear. Or because of the cold. Or both.

"Plucky. Maybe if you just get a map, then you can find Zogs location" Hamton suggested.

"Not now Hamton, I'm trying to think." Plucky said, "Wait, I've got it! We should get a map! Then we can find Zogs location! Man, I'm good!"

After getting a map, and stopping for ice cream, Plucky and Hamton walked to the place on the map that said Zogs secret lair(don't ask me how the heck it's secret if it's marked on a public map).

Zog's secret lair turned out to be a dark and scary castle. The sign on the front said: _'An evil villain lives here'_. The place had an Un-Welcome mat on the front porch. When Hamton walked to the doorbell and pushed it, the ring sounded like an evil laugh. Hamton turned the doorknob and saw that it was open.

"C'mon Plucky, the door is open." Hamton said.

"You go ahead, Hamton. I'll be _way_ back here, where's it's safe." Plucky said.

Hamton shrugged his shoulders and went inside.

The minute Plucky saw Hamton go in the evil lair, he walked away.

"Guess I should head home and start preparing Hamton's funeral. And maybe find Buster and Babs while I'm at it." Plucky said.

Then the door opened and Hamton came out.

"Hey Plucky! It's not so bad in here! C'mon in!"

"Or maybe not" Plucky said.

Reluctantly, Plucky walked over to where Hamton was and walked inside with him.

Hamton and Plucky walked inside the dark and evil castle.

"Hurry Hamton! It's not too late! Let's get out of here before Zog finds out we're here!" Plucky said.

"**Who dares invade Zog's domain!**" A voice said.

Plucky screamed and tried to escape, but all the windows and doors were locked.

"**There is no escape! No one leaves until either me or one of you is vanquished. One of you will have to fight me!**"

"Did you say only one of us can fight you?" Plucky asked.

**"Yes. Only one of you can fight me." **Zog said.

"Well, if only _one of us_ can fight you then...Good luck Hamton!" Plucky said.

Plucky pushed Hamton into the next room. The next thing Hamton knew, he was in a battle arena of some sort.

Hamton looked around and wondered where Zog was.

His question was soon answered as Zog descended from the air. Zog was a dark, shadowy, monster with fangs and claws. He had two legs and two feet like a human but everything else about him was monsterous.

Hamton gulped as he realized that he had to fight this monster. This was worse than that time when he had to fight Monty. Only there were no fake, rubber props to help him this time(See the TTA episode called _Hero Hamton_ for more details).

Hamton looked at the walls and saw that there were weapons that he could use against the monster. Hamton picked up a laser sword and Zog had a sword of his own.

The two started to fight each other. Plucky watched the fight from the sidelines. Hamton and Zog were fighting and Hamton was losing. It didn't longer than 5 seconds for Zog to knock the sword out of Hamtons hand.

Zog knocked Hamton to the ground and swiped at him with his sword. Hamton dodged the sword and Zog missed his head by inches.

Plucky was sucking his thumb on the sidelines. Plucky's eyes widened when he saw how badly Hamton was losing. He had to help! But how?

"What am I gonna do? What would Damian Drake do? What would Duck Dodgers do? What would _Batduck _do? Hey, wait a minute! I **am **Batduck!" Plucky said.

Plucky spun around and transformed into his alter-ego: Batduck!

Then Batduck grabbed one of the jetpacks from the wall of weapons.

"Batduck to the rescue!" Batduck said.

Then the jetpack exploded. He grabbed another one.

"Batduck to the.."

_Explode. _He grabbed another jetpack.

"Bat...duck.."

_Explode._ He looked at the last jetpack.

"Bat.."

_Explode._

**XXXXX**

Several more explosions later...

"AHA!" Batduck said, "It's you-know-who to the rescue! It helps if you don't say the name."

Meanwhile, Hamton was knocked into the wall. Zog was about to charge toward Hamton when Batduck flew in front of him.

"Why don't you tangle with me, instead?" Batduck said.

**"Who are you?" **Zog said.

"I'm Bat...err...I'm the Duck Knight" Batduck said, remembering what happens when you say his name around the jetpacks.

Zog, forgetting about Hamton, decided to go after Batduck. Batduck and Zog were fighting each other with their laser swords. Batduck was quite good. So good that he eventually knocked Zog into a wall.

"Wow! I guess all those sword fighting lessons weren't a waste of time after all" Batduck said.

Zog got up and picked up his sword and continued fighting with Batduck.

**"I loathe you!" **

"You love me?! EW!" Batduck said.

**"I said loathe"**

"Did not"

**"Did too"**

"No way"

**"Yes way"**

"You lie"

**"You lie"**

Batduck and Zog continued fighting when Zog knocked Batduck to the ground. The jetpack on Batduck's back flew into Zog's hand's.

**"Any last words, Duck Knight?"**

"Yes. BATDUCK!" Batduck said.

As soon as Batduck said his name, the jetpack in Zog's hands exploded. Zog was knocked back in the explosion. The force of the explosion made the wall colapse...on top of Zog!

After the wall colapsed, the rest of the building started to colapse as well. Batduck grabbed Hamton and ran outside the building.

**XXXXX**

Outside the building, Hamton was amazed.

"Wow, Plucky...I mean, Batduck. That was amazing!"

"I have my moments" Batduck said proudly.

"C'mon. Let's go find Buster and Babs so we can get to Happy World Land."

At that moment, a blinding light appeared in front of them and they had to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes, Buster and Babs were standing in front of them.

"Hey guys", Buster said, "You'll never believe the adventure we had on Wacky Land."

"You'll never believe the adventure we had here in Gotham City!" Hamton said.

"C'mon let's get out of here" Babs said.

**- end of chapter -**

**Authors note: Was that awesome or what? Plucky really showed his heroic side in this chapter. I meant for Decoy to appear in this chapter as well but I couldn't find a way to squeeze him in. If you don't know who Batduck is, stop reading this right now and go to YouTube and look up the Tiny Toons episodes: Bat's all folks, The return of Batduck, and the Just-Us League of Supertoons.**

**PS: Thanks for the reviews, everybody. Especially ToonFan. The guy reviews my EVERY SINGLE DARN CHAPTER! I might even give him a Loyal Reviewers Award. You should take notes from this guy, people.**

**PSS: Who caught the Looney Tunes: Back in Action and Duck Dodgers quotes. ;)**

**PSSS: I'm still working on a TMNT fic so I can't guarantee how fast I update on this. Especially since TMNT is pre-planned, and this one isn't. :(**

**PSSSS: If you ever have to go through THIS much trouble to get to an Amusement Park, then trust me, it's not worth it. No matter how fun the park is. ;)**

**PSSSSS: See you next time. Saucely Kazzy Carton out.**


End file.
